


Make the Deal

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at comment-fic on livejournal: <i>Suits, Harvey, organized crime AU</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Make the Deal

"I'm handling it," Mike said, impatient.

Harvey nodded, jaw tight. Then motion, fast, and Mike was pinned against the wall, Harvey's body pressing against him, leg between Mike's thighs and his hand wrapped around Mike's neck, fingers loose around the soft flesh of Mike's throat.

Harvey didn't squeeze. He didn't have to; he just had to show he could.

He leaned in until there was only an inch between their faces, and Mike willed himself not to flinch, to look Harvey in the eyes. It was like the first time they met, when Mike had seen past the soft textured suits, the smooth silk ties and thousand dollar shoes, to see the steel, the knife-sharp push of raw, relentless power beneath.

"Your 'compassion' is just going to get you killed, and probably get me killed too. You want that?" Harvey said, breath hot against Mike's cheek.

"No," Mike said.

Harvey leaned back, let up just a little. "Then make sure the commissioner knows the consequences of betrayal. Don't be ambiguous," he said, eyes narrowing.

Mike swallowed and nodded.

Harvey stepped back and looked away while Mike composed himself, ordering his jacket and shirt, which were disheveled from being pressed against the wall.

"Be back in time for dinner," Harvey said as Mike started to leave, "I'm cooking tonight."

"Yeah," Mike said, trying to put what he was about to do out of his head. "I won't be late."


End file.
